


The Fire(fly) In My Heart

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Based on the post by @princey-must-slay on tumblrMe: *just chilling, listening to Fireflies by Owl City*My Brain: Hey, imagine that Roman is sad because he thinks he’s seen it all on his quests and nothing can awe him anymore. But then Patton takes him to his own little corner of the mind which is just a pond or small forest or something and there are fireflies everywhere and Patton tells Roman all about them because he’s been asking Logan to teach him about them for months and Roman realizes the most awe-inspiring thing is right in front of him. Not the fireflies, but Patton.Me: *crying* That’s beautiful…





	The Fire(fly) In My Heart

Roman had see it all, fields as far as the eye can see, dragons, witches, and even dragon witches. He wanted to do more but, he has nothing more to see so what's the point of doing anything? Roman had resigned to curling up on his bed trying to forget he has seen it all.  Patton had noticed Roman hadn't come out for meals in a few days and decided to go an investigate. 

Patton made his way up to Roman's room and gently knocked on the door. "Roman? Are you in here?"

Roman rolled over in his bed and looked at the door. "Yeah."

Patton waited for Roman to open the door and let him in but eventually realized Roman was not going to come and open the door. "Can I come in?"

Roman sat up in his bed before replying, "Yeah."

Patton walked in and noticed how much of a mess Roman was. "Are you okay Ro?" 

Roman sighed. "There is nothing left to see."

Patton frowned but smiled when he got and idea. Patton grabbed Roman's wrist tugging on his arm bit. "Come with me, please?"

Roman got up out of bed and let Patton drag him out of his room and down the hall. When Roman came face to face...well face to door with Patton's room door. "What are we doing?" 

"Just trust me, Ro."

Roman let Patton drag him into his room and back to a door in the back of his room. 

"We're going into your closet? Roman asked.

Patton opened the door and showed Roman a small forest with a small lake. Patton dragged Roman into the forest.

Roman sat down in the grass and looked around the forest. "I've se-" Roman started to say before noticing an orange little light floating around. " What is that."

"A lighting bug."

"It looks so nice."

I got Logan to tell me a bunch about them cause I was curious about these little guys. Do you wanna hear them?"

"Sure." Roman replied continuing to look at the bugs.

"So you know how these glow yellow-ish orange?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently they can glow green too."

Roman looked over at Patton watching one of the fireflies land on him" Really?"

"Yeah!" Patton replied his eyes lighting up with excitement.

As the firefly left Patton shoulder, Roman kept his eyes on Patton. "What other facts do you know?"

"Fireflies as larva apparently eat snails while some adult fireflies eat other types of fireflies."  
Patton replied with a small pout on his face that made Roman smile a bit.

"Do you know why fireflies glow, Roman ?"

"No."

"Male fireflys glow to find mates. Which is pretty lit."

"I wish I could glow to attract you." Roman murmured under his breath making sure Patton couldn't hear him.

"What?" Patton asked.

"I said that's pretty cool."

"Yeah." Patton sighed.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here?" Roman asked.

"Sure," Patton replied poofing up two sleeping bags. "I'm staying out here with you, though."

The two fell asleep underneath the night sky. Patton was staring at the night sky and the fireflies flying above their heads while Roman was starting at, in his mind the most beautiful thing there, Patton.


End file.
